Yukio Oikawa
Yukio Oikawa was a sad and lonely child. His only friend in the world was Hiroki Hida, who didn’t laugh at or shun him, like everyone else did. Yukio and Hiroki spent a lot of time together, playing video games, when one day, via their games system, they somehow came into contact with the DigiWorld. They wanted to go there, but had no way. Hiroki’s father, Chikara, thinking that they were merely being childish, put a stop to their games. Hiroki and Yukio were heartbroken, but they continued to stay together as they grew up, never sharing their dreams of the DigiWorld with anyone but each other, fearful that, if they did, they would lose them. Oikawa was not one of the original five'DigiDestined''' children.'' Time passed, and the boys became men. Oikawa worked as a computer programmer, at the same company as Ken Ichijouji’s father, and Hiroki became a member of the police force. In 1995, when a Greymon and Parrotmon appeared at Highton View Terrace, Oikawa investigated it, knowing that it held some connection to the DigiWorld. He came into contact with Mrs. Takaishi at this point. Some time prior to August 1999, Hiroki died when he took a bullet for an important political figure, leaving behind a wife and son – Cody – and a shattered Oikawa. It is apparent that Oikawa and Hiroki were working on a project together, judging by the work they are seen to do on a computer together in a flashback. Likely, this project was a way for them to enter the DigiWorld (the computer screen is shown to focus on a spider, which is later shown to be related to the creation of '''Arukenimon', who was specifically made for the purpose of entering the DigiWorld), but Hiroki died before he could see its completion.'' When Myotismon invaded the real world in August 1999, and was defeated by the DigiDestined, the DigiWorld appeared in the sky all over the world. Oikawa saw it, and fell to his knees, holding a picture of Hiroki into the air, trying, in some way, to show him the world they had always dreamed of. Oikawa saw the DigiDestined travelling back into the DigiWorld, and called to them to take him with them – but they were too far away to hear. However, someone did hear Oikawa’s pleas... Myotismon’s digital “ghost,” which was floating around after his destruction, with nowhere to go to be reborn. Myotismon made Oikawa a deal – if he “soothed his heart with darkness,” he would take him to the DigiWorld. Oikawa, not even fully understanding, accepted the villain’s deal, and Myotismon’s data entered his body and mind, possessing him. Oikawa continued to live his life, his memories of this seemingly blocked by Myotismon, as he apparently had no knowledge of the villain being within his mind. Myotismon subtly manipulated Oikawa’s actions, allowing him to think he was doing them of his own accord. Firstly, Oikawa took his own DNA, and transformed it into data, created two Digimon/human hybrid beings – Arukenimon and Mummymon. They were able to travel to and from the DigiWorld via portals that Oikawa could open (using the Key Cards, which Myotismon knew how to operate), but the DigiWorld’s defences were too powerful to allow Oikawa and Myotismon to enter. Oikawa felt that seeing Arukenimon and Mummymon in the DigiWorld made him want to go even more, and then, at Sam Ichijouji’s funeral (which he had been invited to by his co-worker, Mr. Ichijouji), he first saw Ken Ichijouji, and immediately realised that he would become a DigiDestined – and knew of the Dark Spore that had implanted itself within him on Ken’s first trip to the DigiWorld. Oikawa sent Ken an e-mail, telling him about the DigiWorld, which Ken had forgotten all about. Ken used the Digivice that had emerged from his brother’s computer before, and was sucked into the DigiWorld. He found himself side-tracked to the'World of Darkness', where he immersed his Digivice in the Dark Ocean, transforming it into the Dark D-3, and activating the Dark Spore within him. Under Oikawa’s orders, Arukenimon and Mummymon then shaped Ken into the Digimon Emperor. Oikawa was somehow able to implant the designs for the Dark Rings and most importantly, the Control Spires 'into Ken’s head – the designs themselves came courtesy of Myotismon, who obtain the Ring design from'Gatomon’s tail ring, and Spire design from the World of Darkness. As the Emperor, Ken set up Control Spires all around the DigiWorld, which disrupted and weakened the reality barriers, which would allow Oikawa – and Myotismon – to enter the DigiWorld. However, Azulongmon and the other Harmonious Ones recruited three new''' DigiDestined, who, with '''T.K. and Kari, put a stop to the Emperor’s plans, deactivating the Control Spires, also foiling Oikawa/Myotismon’s scheme without even knowing it. It’s not clear if Oikawa ordered Arukenimon and Mummymon to destroy the Destiny Stones – Arukenimon had no idea what they were, it was actually Mummymon’s idea to destroy them. In any case, the destruction of the Destiny Stones achieved the same affect as the Control Spires did, albeit on a faster and larger scale. The DigiWorld’s reality barriers were disrupted when BlackWarGreymon destroyed six of the seven stones, but Azulongmon was freed by the DigiDestined, and he saw to their regeneration, once again stopping Oikawa/Myotismon’s plans. At Christmas, Oikawa “accidentally on purpose” bumped into Mrs. Takaishi, who recognised him from eight years before. He gave her a warning, telling her that the current “monster problem” was related to both the Highton View Terrace ‘bombing’ and the Odaiba fog incident. He cautioned her about her sons, and she demanded to know what he knew about them. He laughed, and simply left, telling her to enjoy the holidays. He later observed the battle between Paildramon and a'Triceramon'. Then, when the DigiDestined left to travel over the world and round up the wild Digimon who had appeared in other countries, Oikawa gave Arukenimon and Mummymon their new orders. The duo located multiple children with problems – loneliness, illness, etc. – and told them that they could help them. The children were gathered into a truck, where they were introduced to Oikawa, who told them about the Dark Spores, and how they could make them superior beings – like the famous Ken Ichijouji. The DigiDestined returned to Japan, but were almost immediately plunged into battle with Daemon and his corps, who wanted the Dark Spore for their own purposes. Arukenimon convinced Ken to come with her, saying she would release the children if he did so – but once inside the truck, Oikawa introduced himself to Ken, and told him about the Spores, his plans for them, and how the children WANTED this. Oikawa replicated Ken’s Spore and implanted copies in all of the children, but then, at Highton View Terrace, they were attacked by Daemon. Oikawa was prepared to hand Ken over, having no more use for him, but the DigiDestined arrived, and in the ensuing battle, Daemon was repelled to the World of Darkness. Oikawa told children to remember Highton View Terrace, as he would call them back there one day. Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon retreated to a cabin on Mount Fuji, where they hid out, waiting for the Spores to grow. However, BlackWarGreymon arrived on Earth and attacked the cabin, claiming to seek his creator. As he had been created by Arukenimon, and as Arukenimon had been created by Oikawa, that made Oikawa BlackWarGreymon’s creator. With this knowledge, BlackWarGreymon was determined to destroy Oikawa, considering him to be a “foreign object,” which disrupted the balance of both the real and digital world. WarGreymon prevented him from killing him, as the DigiDestined needed Oikawa to remove the Dark Spores from the kids. As BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon battled, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon fled. When the Dark Spore of a girl named Noriko was set to flower prematurely, Oikawa paid a visit to her home, where he was confronted by Cody, who he was shocked to discover was Hiroki’s son. Oikawa reminisced about his happier times with Hiroki, but resolved not to let his memory stand in the way of his goal. Noriko’s Spore then bloomed, and Oikawa absorbed the dark energy from it. Myotismon, energised by the dark power, temporarily took over Oikawa’s body, and fatally injured BlackWarGreymon. Oikawa then fled, ready to bring his plan to fruition. BlackWarGreymon, who now understood that Myotismon was controlling Oikawa, used the last of his strength to seal the Highton View Terrace DigiWorld gate with his body, to prevent the villain from using it. Unaware of this, Oikawa called all the Spore children back to Highton View Terrace, where he once again planned to open a portal to the DigiWorld. Oikawa believed that the Spores within the children would convert their innocence into an energy Oikawa could use to bypass the DigiWorld defences and finally enter it – but he never got the chance, as Myotismon had him insert the incorrect combination of Key Cards, opening a portal to another dimension entirely. Oikawa still believed he had opened a portal to the DigiWorld, and he, Arukenimon, Mummymon and the children all ran through it. The DigiDestined followed them, but once they were in the dimension, the truth finally came out. Myotismon’s spirit exited Oikawa’s body, taking on its shape. Oikawa collapsed, having lost much of his energy to Myotismon. The villain then absorbed the power of the Dark Spores, transforming himself into MaloMyotismon, as had always been his plan. After subjecting the DigiDestined to illusions of their greatest desires, which they managed to dispel, MaloMyotismon fled into the DigiWorld, where he absorbed the darkness that had grown there, and gained more power. He began to infect Earth with darkness, but the light of the DigiDestined and Digimon from all over the world countered him. The DigiDestined convinced the Dark Spore kids to realise that their dreams weren’t hopeless, and the power of the children’s hope weakened MaloMyotismon, discorporating his body. When they entered the DigiWorld, the Spore children became DigiDestined as well. Then, everyone united the power of their Digivices, energising Imperialdramon, who used his Giga Crusher attack to destroy Myotismon’s spirit, seemingly for good. Cody attempted to carry the weakened Oikawa into the DigiWorld, to help him fulfil his dream – but Oikawa knew that he was not strong enough to go on. In a flare of light, Datirimon, Oikawa’s partner Digimon, who had been waiting for him for years, appeared. Oikawa couldn’t believe he had a Digimon... but he knew what he had to do. Using the power of the dream dimension, Oikawa began to transform his body into energy. As his body faded away in his arms, he told Cody to “hold on to his optimism, his dreams, and especially his friends,” like he had been unable to. Perhaps, Oikawa thought, if he had been more like Cody, he could have had adventures too. With those last words, the energy that had been Oikawa floated into the sky, and transformed into flock of butterflies, which spread across the DigiWorld, restoring all the peace and beauty MaloMyotismon nearly destroyed. And Oikawa’s spirit would remain inside the DigiWorld forever, protecting from darkness until the end of time. Oikawa’s voice is first heard in '“Genesis of Evil',” as a voice-over for the e-mail Ken receives. The same thing happens again in '“If I had a Tail Hammer.”''' Oikawa first appears in the flesh in “A Very Digi Christmas.” His voice is supplied by Jamieson Price.'' Name: In his first appearance, Oikawa’s name was misspelled as “Owikawa” on the Closed Captioning. Many thought that this was his official American name, but this was later proven to be incorrect when the correct spelling was used in the episode title '“Oikawa’s Shame.”''' Curiously, in “Dark Sun, Dark Spore,” Oikawa introduces himself as “Oikawa Yukio,” with his last name first and his first name last, as is the traditional Japanese way of writing or saying one’s full name. This is the only instance of this being done in the US version of the show.'' Category:Villains